muzykafandomcom-20200214-history
Agathocles
Agathocles – belgijski zespół grający polityczny grindcore[http://www.anus.com/metal/agathocles.html Agathocles - Political Grind Core na stronie anus.com]Wstęp do wywiadu z zespołem na stronie Masterful MagazineOpis zespołu w anglojęzycznej Wikipedii, powstały w 1985 w mieście i gminie Mol w BelgiiBiografia zespołu na oficjalnej stronie. Nagrywa epki z mało znanymi zespołami, ma ich na koncie ponad 70Dyskografia zespołu na oficjalnej stronie. Styl muzyczny, który wypracował zespół, został przez sam zespół nazwany mincecoreZespoły oznaczone jako „mincecore” na last.fmTermin „mincecore” w niemieckiej Wikipedii. Skład zespołu często się zmieniał i obecnie jedynym jego pierwotnym członkiem jest Jan Frederickx. Obecny skład stanowią Jan Frederickx, Dirk Cuyx i Roel TulleneersSkład zespołu na oficjalnej stronie. Historia Pierwotni członkowie zespołu, Jan Frederickx (wtedy gitara eletryczna, śpiew) i Erwin Vandenbergh (wtedy perkusja, śpiew), po tym, jak od 1981 byli aktywni w undergroundzie, pisali ziny, kompilowali składanki i pomagali ogranizować koncerty, zaczęli w 1985 jamowanie w dwuosobowym składzie. Coverowali takie zespoły jak, Accursed Bludgeon, Hellhammer czy Neos. Zespół nagrał kilka rehów w kilku salach prób i za każdym razem był wyrzucany ze względu na hałas. Nieliczne nagrania, które zachowały się z tamtego okresu, zostały potem użyte na kompilacjach. W 1986 zespół nagrał kilka dalszych utworów, zagrał klika gigów dla niewielkiej publiczności i dalej poszukiwał pełnego składu i sali prób, z której nie zostałby wyrzucony wskutek interwencji sąsiedztwa i policji. Agathocles dał wywiad w lokalnej stacji radiowej. Ludzie nie potrafili zrozumieć hałasu granego w radio, co było dla zespołu komplementem. W 1987 zespół znalazł miejsce do gry w klubie „JAM” w Mol, gdzie nagrał kilka utworów na kompilacje i zaczął organizować gigi. Poza klubem grał z takimi zespołami, jak Distress, Extreem, Napalm Death, Pestilence, Total Mosh Project i Violent Mosquitos. W tamtym okresie na basie grał Ronnie, a w grudniu 1987 na gitarę dołączył Jakke, Jan natomiast skupił się na wokalu. W 1988 zespół nagrał epkę split Agathocles / Riek Boois i epkę Cabbalic Gnosticism. Obie w oryginale wyszły na kasetach megnetofonowych. Zostały wykonane kolejne nagrania, Ahathocles grał w tym czasie z takimi zespołami, jak Belgian Associality i Extreme Noise Terror i przygotowywał się do nagrania pierwszej płyty długogrającej. Skład zespołu nie uległ zmianie. W 1989 został nagrany długogrający split Agathocles / Drudge dla angielskiego labelu Deaf Records. W marcu 1989 jako drugi gitarzysta do zespołu dołączył Guy. Zostały nagrany split Agathocles / Disgorge i epki Fascination Of Mutilation i If This Is Cruel, What Is Vivisection Then? Zespół grał koncerty z takimi zespołami, jak Deathcore. Pod koniec 1989 Ronnie opuścił zespół, a Jakke przesiadł się na gitarę basową. W początkach 1990 został nagrany split Agathocles / V.N.A. Około maja zmienił się skład zespołu. Pozostał tylko Jan Frederickx, który dookoptował Dominga Smetsa (gitara elektryczna) i Burta Beyensa (perkusja). Obaj grali w belgijskim zespole grindcore'owym Necrosis, który wydał tylko jedno demo, w 1990. Agathocles zaczął grać próby w Zachem w Belgii, skąd pochodził nowy perkusista. Zostały nagrane epki Agathocles / Blood, Agathocles / Smegma, Agathocles / Nasum i Agathocles / Putrid Offal. Zespół grał koncerty w Danii i zagrał mini trasę koncertową z japońską zespołem S.O.B. W 1991 Erwin ponownie dołączył do zespołu, a Jan skoncentrował się na wokalu. W kwietniu zespół opuścił Domingo, a Jan przesiadł się na gitarę. W trzyosobowym składzie w lipcu 1991 zespół nagrał epkę Agarchy. W tym samym czasie do zespołu dołączył Chris Ons, a Jan ponownie skupił się na wokalu. W czteroosobowym składzie została nagrana podwójny LP i jednocześnie pojedyńcza płyta kompaktowa Theatric Symbolisation Of Life. Latem odbyła się trasa w zachodnich Niemczech, z sesyjnym wokalistą Tuurem (zmarł w 1996) z belgijskiego zespołu mincecore'owego Reign of Terror, ponieważ Chris nie mógł uczestniczyć w koncertach i Jan musiał grać na gitarze. Pod koniec roku Erwin opuścił zespół, a jego miejsce jako gitarzysty basowego zajął Dirk Cuyx. W maju 1992 Chris Ons i Dirk Cuyx opuścili Agathocles, aby założyć własny zespół. Nowym gitarzystą został Steve, założyciel i gitarzysta belgijskiego zespołu Intestinal Diseases. Agathocles pojechał do Sardynii we Włoszech z koncertami i nagrał płyty długogrające, Cliché? i Use Your Anger, split z Agarchy, wydany na dwóch epkach. W 1993 zespół w niezmienionym składzie pojechał na trasę po Czechach, Słowacji, Niemcach, Belgii i Holandii z nieistniejącym już niemieckim zespołem FH 72. Nagrał epkę Distrust And Abuse i m.in. splity Agathocles / Social Genocide, Agathocles / Man Is the Bastard i Agathocles / Patareni. W lipcu 1994 Agathocles zagrał dużą trasę kocnertową w Hiszpanii i tamże w sali prób hiszpańskiego zespołu Violent Headache nagrał epkę Mince Mongers In Barna. Nagrywanie było w tym roku kontynuowane i zaowocowało płytą kompaktową / podwójnym LP Black Clouds Determinate, splitami Agathocles / Rot i Agathocles / Plastic Grave oraz epką Back To 1987. W 1995 w niezmienionym, trzyosobowym składzie nagrano CD Razor Sharp Daggers z dwudziestoma pięcioma nowymi utworami. Agathocles dostał zaproszenie na składankę Metalopolis Compilation tworzoną przez Studio Brussel, państwową radiostację belgijską. Latem 1995 zespół opuścił Steve, a na jego miejsce przyszedł Matty Dupont. Na początku 1996 roku Agathocles wyjechał z koncertami do Istambułu i całej Turcji, gdzie grał z tureckim zespołem Radical Noise. Następnie pojechał na trasę po Czechach z tamtejszym zespołem Malignant Tumour. W Czechachnagrał wideo i podwójną kasetę jako benefis dla czeskiego ruchu obrony praw zwierząt. Została zarejestrowana sesja nagraniowa w studio państwowego radia belgijskiego i nagrane m.in. epki Agathocles / Unholy Grave, Agathocles / Preparation H, Agathocles / Vomit Fail, Agathocles / Autoritar i CD/LP Thanks For Your Hostility. W 1997 Agathocles nagrał Humarrogance i zagrał w studio BBC w Londynie „Peel Sessions”, czyli sesję z brytyjskim DJ-em i prezenterem radiowym Johnem Peelem. Zostały nagrane epki Agathocles / Depression i Agathocles / Excruciating Terror. Zespół zagrał mini trasę po Niemczech ze szwedzkim zespołem Driller Killer. W listopadzie do składu dołączył Vince, a Jan ponownie skoncentrował się na śpiewie. W czterosobowym składzie pod koniec roku nagrane zostały epki Agathocles / BWF i Agathocles / Die. W 1998 roku Agatholes zagrał z Driller Killer następną mini trasę po Niemczech. W czerwcu zespół opuścili Vince i Matty, a Dirk dołaczył jako gitarzysta i wokalista. Jan ponownie zaczął grać na gitarze basowej. Zostały nagrane m.in. LP Agathocles / Deadmocracy, płyty CD Agathocles / Suppository, i Agathocles / Comrades oraz epka Agathocles / Bloodsuckers. W 1999 zespół wyjechał na trasę koncertową po Czechach i Słowacji i nagrał epki Agathocles / Grind Buto i Agathocles / Disreanti oraz LP Agathocles / Disculpa i Agathocles / Unholy Grave. Grał koncerty z taki zespołami, jak Unholy Grave, My Minds Mine i Malignant Tumour. W 2000 została wydana płyta komapktowa To Serve... To Protect we włoskiej wytwórni Vacation House Records. Zostały także wydane epki Agathocles / Embalming Theatre, Agathocles / Looking For An Answer (Selfish Fucker Records), Agathocles / Monolith i Agathocles / Abortion. W kwietniu zespół nagrał trzy utwory na epkę Agathocles / Kontatto, która została wydana we Włoszech przez członków Kontatto. Agathocles grał koncerty m.in. z Angry Minded, Abstain, BBB, Comrades, Haemorrhage, Nyctophobic, Total Fucking Destruction i Ulrike's Dream. W 2001 Self Made God wydał CD Mince Core History 1989-1993 i Mince Core History 1985-1990 jako część trzypłytowej serii. Została wydana epka Agathocles / Mitten Spider z materiałem nagranym w 1997 w krótko istniejącym, czteroosobowym składzie. Materiał został wydany wcześniej w Stanach Zjednoczonych. W lipcu zespół nagrał w studio 25 utworów na płytę Superiority Overdose. W 2002 album Superiority Overdose został wydany. W tym samym czasie wyszła płyta koncertowa Live in Gierle, 1989; została wydana w 500 egzemplarzach i zawierała 20 utworów. Płyta była nagrana w składzie, który nagrał epkę Agathocles / V.N.A. W lipcu 2002 Agathocles pojechał na Obscene Extreme Festival do Czech, gdzie bawiło się około 2500 osób. W sierpniu do zespołu dołączył perkusista Roel Tulleneers. W 2003 Agathocles zaczął próby nowych utworów, co zaskutkowało w lutym sesją nagraniową. Zespół nagrał 11 utworów na na różne splity. Jednym z nich był Agathocles / Sivil Imurha, który zespół miał nadzieję wydać w kwietniu limitowany do 500 egzemplarzy. W marcu Agathocles zagrał w Tielt w Belgii gig z zespołami Bad Preachers, Dirty Scums, Extortion i Mise-En-Scene, na którym pojawiło się około 150 osób. W maju zespół grał koncerty w Niemczech w Cottbus i Leipzig i na festiwalach: Brutal Assault w Czechach i Hardcore Fest w Belgii. W 2004 Agathocles wydał co najmniej osiem splitów, takich jak Agathocles / Fat Ass Fuckers, Agathocles / Kuolema , Agathocles / Kadaverficker, Agathocles / Ganja, Agathocles / Mucus, Agathocles / Mad Thrashers, Agathocles Rot in Pieces i Agathocles / The Usual Suspect. Została wydana płyta Mincemania in Bulgaria ekskluzywnie na rynek bułgarski, a za sprawą Soa Records płyta Razor Sharp Daggers ukazała się we Włoszech po raz pierwszy winylu. W pierwszych miesiącach roku Agathocles grał koncety w Belgii, Holandii i Niemczech, wystąpił też na tygodniowym festiwalu Traumafest w Hiszpanii. W kwietniu w Niemczech został zagrany ostatni w tym czasie koncert, po którym zespół skupił się na próbach przed nagraniem nowej albumu długogrającego. W 2005 Agathocles kontynuował próby i podpisał kontrakt z wytwórnią Displeased, a na jesieni nagrał nowy album. Zostały wydane splity Agathocles / Permanent Death i Agathocles / Bloodred Bacteria. Płyta Superiority Overdose została po raz pierwszy wydana na winylu, a fragmenty nagrań z tej płyty pochodzące z roku 2002 zostały wydane przez Tumult Productions na DVD jako Release party Superiority Overdose. Ponownie został wydany split Agathocles / Depression. Agathocles nagrał też split Agathocles / Dios Hostio z peruwiańskim zespołem Dios Hostio, a pod koniec roku został wydany split CD Agathocles / Fahrenheit AGX z nowym zespołem Jana Frederickxa i Roela Tullneersa. Skład zespołu * Jan Frederickx (1985-obecnie) – śpiew, gitara elektryczna, gitara basowa * Erwin Vandenbergh (1985-1990, 1991) – śpiew, perkusja * Ronny (1987-1989) – gitara basowa * Jakke (1987-1990) – gitara elektryczna, gitara basowa * Guy (1989-1990) – gitara elektryczna * Domingo Smets (1990-1991) – gitara elektryczna * Burt Beyens (1990-2002) – perkusja * Chris Ons (1991-1992) – gitara elektryczna * Dirk Cuyx (1991-1992) – gitara basowa * Steve (1992-1995) – gitara elektryczna * Matty Dupont (1995-1998) – gitara elektryczna * Vince (1997-1998) – gitara basowa * Dirk (1998-obecnie) – śpiew, gitara elektryczna * Roel Tulleneers (2002-obecnie) – perkusja Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona zespołu * Profil na stronie myspace.com Kategoria:Belgijskie zespoły muzyczne *